Deux univers
by ahotep84
Summary: Le passé de Nick le rattrappe à travers un jeune homme qui réapparaît dans sa vie. Amenant avec lui un lourd passé. Cross-over GrimmXTeen Wolf Fic Slash
1. Chapter 1

Mes chers lecteurs,

Petite surprise, 3 chapitres en 3 jours, je fais fort. Voici donc un avant-goût, avec le prologue.

Bien à vous

Ahotep 84

Njut : Ce prologue est pour toi. Je sais, je suis une sadique. Gros poutous à toi aussi.

Petit résumé des 2 fics précédentes :

Amnésie : Le titre parle de lui-même. Victime d'un accident de voiture, Stiles perd la mémoire obligeant Derek à dévoiler une part de lui-même.

Un loup-garou peut en cacher un autre : L'accident de Derek n'en était pas un. Jackson manipulé par une louvé l'a provoqué. Stiles découvre qu'il est lui aussi un loup issu d'une expérience génétique. La femme qui essaye de le tuer n'est autre que sa mère. Bouleversé, Stiles quitte Beacon Hills pour reprendre ses esprits. Derek apprend quelque chose qui bouleverse la donne…

Cross-over Grimm X Teen Wolf

**Prologue**

Derek lâcha la lettre au sol. Stiles lui demandait l'impossible. En effet, le tatouage qu'il arborait sur son bras le condamnait…

**Portland, deux jours plus tard**

Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills depuis deux jours. Il avait fait ses préparatifs dans le plus grand secret. Il ne voulait pas que Derek ait la possibilité de le tenir. Sa décision n'avait pas été simple à prendre, il avait ses amis et sa famille là-bas dont une sœur qu'il venait de découvrir l'existence. Allison, la compagne de son meilleur ami, ils étaient tous deux des loups-garous. Des loups-garous, on ne peut plus singuliers. Nés d'une expérience génétique, ils avaient tous les deux étés élevés dans l'ignorance de leur condition. Comble de l'ironie, Allison avait été élevée par une famille de chasseur.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus où il en était. La femme qui l'avait mise au monde lui avait dit qu'il était une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde que seules les filles l'intéressaient car les modifications génétiques apportées avaient retiré tous les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou. Parfait pour une louve pour qu'elle puisse avoir des petits sans les dangers de la transformation mais pour un mâle, Stiles n'avait aucune utilité pour la meute. Il savait que ses paroles n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre mais le venin de ses monts avaient fini par l'atteindre. Avec une telle mère, qu'allait-il devenir ? Quel était son avenir ? N'allait-il devenir comme elle ? Ne l'était-il pas déjà un peu au fond ?

Il avait dû tout expliquer à son père avant de partir, ça n'avait pas été simple mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

**Flash back**

Il avait tout annoncé d'un coup à son père ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser des questions ou de réagir. Celui-ci était trop abasourdi pour réagir, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il y avait tant de fureur dans ses yeux que Stiles prit peur.

Shérif : Où est-elle ?

Stiles : Qui ?

Shérif : Cette… cette femme, je veux l'avoir entre les mains.

Stiles : Elle a été emmenée, le roi des loups-garous va s'occuper de son cas.

Le shérif tremblait de fureur, il aurait aimé avoir cette femme entre ses mains. Il n'était pas un homme violent mais savoir ce que cette femme avait essayé de faire le perturbait bien plus que le fait que son fils soit un loup-garou. Il prit cependant sur lui et reprit d'une voix plus apaisée.

Shérif : Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

Stiles : J'en ai besoin. Et puis, je ne crains rien, j'ai dix-huit ans. Je sais m'assumer pleinement. Je t'aime, tu le sais papa. Et puis, je vais rendre une petite visite à Nick et tu sais que c'est un policier.

Shérif : Je sais mais tu dois avouer que tu n'es pas très doué pour éviter les ennuis.

**Fin du flash back**

Son père avait finalement accepté à contrecoeur. Il se retrouvait maintenant à Portland mais avant d'aller voir Nick, il avait une chose à faire. Dans une clairière en pleine forêt, il s'agenouilla et déposa un bouquet devant une tombe.

Stiles : Bonjour, tante Marie…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Amis lecteurs voici la suite.

Njut : Merci pour ton message pour le lien entre Nick et Stiles, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu crois. Gros bisous.

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs d'enfance**

Son père avait finalement accepté à contrecœur. Il se retrouvait maintenant à Portland mais avant d'aller voir Nick, il avait une chose à faire. Dans une clairière en pleine forêt, il s'agenouilla et déposa un bouquet devant une tombe.

Stiles : Bonjour, tante Marie, pardonnes-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Stiles savait que Marie était malade mais c'était une femme forte et orgueilleuse jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait parcouru le monde dès que Nick avait atteint sa majorité et était parti pour l'université. Elle n'était revenue que lorsque ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné pour lui dire au revoir. Elle était passée également voir Stiles, voir cette femme si courageuse dans cet état l'avait totalement bouleversé.

**Flash back**

**Beacon Hills, six mois plus tôt**

Il rentrait du lycée après une journée de cours tranquille. Tranquille, parce que pas de loup-garou lancé à sa poursuite, ni de meilleur ami à surveiller pour éviter qu'il n'étripe quelqu'un. Derek n'était pas là non plus, profitant de la paix temporaire entre deux affaires, il était parti pour deux jours pour régler des histoires testamentaires de sa sœur. Il ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain soir, cela faisait exactement 12 heures 24 minutes et 15 secondes qu'il était parti et il lui avait manqué dès la première heure.

Son père étant encore au poste de police, il se préparait à une soirée en solitaire aussi ce fut avec une surprise quand une odeur de cookies sortis du four envahi son nez. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de cette odeur. Heureusement que Marie était de dos quand il pénétra dans la cuisine car le choc quand il la vit, lui fit perdre un instant tous ses moyens. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ce qui était un deuxième choc car tout le temps qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle, elle semblait avoir eu des yeux derrière le dos. Toujours à pressentir quand lui et Nick s'apprêtaient à faire des bêtises.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le deuxième choc fut le visage aux traits creusés par la souffrance de sa tante. Elle semblait plus vieille que son âge, la maladie lui avait fait prendre dix ans. Il fit cependant un sourire avenant et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Stiles : Tante Marie, je suis tellement heureux de te voir.

Marie _le regardant _: Regardes-moi ça, tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

Stiles : Tu n'as pas changé toi.

Marie : Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu as toujours été incapable de mentir. Je sais que la maladie a fait beaucoup de ravage.

Stiles : Je… Oui tu as raison mais tu es toujours la plus belle femme que je connaisse.

Marie : Vil flatteur, tu essayes de m'amadouer pour avoir des cookies avant le dîner.

Stiles : Que fais-tu ici ? Papa est au courant.

Marie : Bien sur mais je ne reste que jusqu'à demain. Je voulais faire une surprise. Ensuite, j'irais à Portland rendre une petite visite à Nick.

Ils dînèrent tous les deux tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement le sujet que Stiles redoutait d'évoquer. Après le repas, elle lui proposa une petite promenade à pieds. Quelques pas seulement car Marie se retrouva à bout de souffle et dû prendre appui sur Stiles. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol et regardèrent un moment les étoiles.

Marie : Tu sais, c'est sans doute une de nos dernières conversation.

Stiles : Ne dis pas ça.

Marie : C'est pourtant la réalité. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant…

**Fin du flash back**

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant sur son visage. Il se remémorait maintenant de tout ce que cette femme merveilleuse avait fait pour lui. Il la nommait tante Marie mais elle n'était pas réellement sa tante, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs rencontré que très peu de fois jusqu'à ses huit ans, le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère.

**Flash back**

**Dix ans plus tôt, cimetière de Beacon Hills**

Stiles vivait le pire jour de sa vie, les gens pensaient qu'il était trop jeune pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Pourtant, il le savait très bien, sa mère était morte. Elle était partie après plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Son père avec ses mots avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle était partie vers un monde meilleur. Pour lui, c'était un non sens, il n'y avait que cette vie, et ensuite in n'existait plus. Il ne versa pas une larme ce jour là, restant bien droit face au cercueil qui descendait lentement et inexorablement dans la tombe. Dès la cérémonie terminée, ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison mais tous ces gens venus leur présenter leurs condoléances le laissaient indifférent. Il fila directement à l'étage et ferma la porte derrière lui dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte.

Shérif : Charles, ouvres-moi (Désolé, je ne connais pas le vrai prénom de Stiles donc j'imagine).

Stiles ouvrit la porte doucement.

Stiles : Ils sont partis.

Shérif : Oui mais je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Une belle femme se tenait dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

Stiles : Qui c'est ?

Shérif : Je te présente Marie Kessler. Tu n'avais que deux ans quand vous vous êtes vus la dernière fois. C'était une grande amie de ta maman et elle est ta marraine.

**Fin du flash back**

On ne peut pas dire que leur relation avait été simple au début. Surtout quand Stiles apprit que Marie resterait quelques temps avec eux et que de plus elle amènerait avec elle son neveu, il était furieux de devoir partager sa maison avec des quasis inconnus. Par ailleurs, sa première rencontre avec Nick n'avait pas été de tout repos, il avait fallu toute la patience dont Marie et Nick pouvaient faire preuve pour apprivoiser le jeune garçon.

**Flash back**

Il avait fait clairement comprendre avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable à son père qu'il ne pouvait pas d'étrangers à la maison. Quand Marie revint deux jours plus tard, avec un grand jeune homme bien bâti au sourire avenant, la première chose que Stiles fit, fut de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous, me voici de retour avec la suite pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Njut : Voilà la suite merci pour ton message. Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais moi aussi un peu perdu quand à la suite à donner à cette histoire. Mais ça y est j'ai déjà trouvé la fin et la trame génrérale. Gros bisous.

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'enfance II**

Flash back

Il avait fait clairement comprendre avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable à son père qu'il ne pouvait pas d'étrangers à la maison. Quand Marie revint deux jours plus tard, avec un grand jeune homme bien bâti au sourire avenant, la première chose que Stiles fit, fut de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez.

Stiles : Je ne veux pas te voir. Je te déteste.

Quelques minutes, il y eut un silence entre eux et Stiles pensa avoir gagné mais c'était compter sans le tempérament de Nick.

Nick : Ecoutes, je sais que se retrouver dans sa maison avec des quasis étrangers n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pourtant pas de cette façon que tu te sentiras mieux.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Stiles avait décidé de l'ignorer superbement. Le jeune homme assis sur son lit, sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il était furieux comment ce type pouvait s'arroger le droit de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Nick : Tu sais, je ne vais pas te dire que ce sera facile tous les jours mais tu verras ta peine s'estompera avec le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas et que Stiles se jetait sur lui le frappant des ses petits poings serrés. Il le laissa faire, laissant Stiles se calmer peu à peu.

Stiles : T'as pas le droit, tu ne me connais pas. Tu sais pas ce que je ressens.

Nick : Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que je l'ai…

Stiles ne le laissa pas finir ses mots, il repartit en direction de sa chambre, cependant, il laissa la porte ouverte. Un lit d'appoint avait été emménagé dans un coin de la pièce, Nick y déposa son sac. Il scruta la pièce du regard cherchant à discerner les centres d'intérêt du jeune garçon. Après quelques minutes, il sortit ses affaires et les disposa sur l'étagère de l'armoire qu'on lui avait réservé. Ensuite, il prit un cadre photo qu'il disposa sur le bureau sous le regard inquisiteur de Stiles.

Stiles : C'est qui ?

Nick : Cette photo, elle représente mes parents. Je l'emporte partout avec moi.

Stiles : Pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ?

Nick : Ils sont morts quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. Depuis, c'est tante Marie qui s'occupe de moi.

Il laissa Stiles méditer ses paroles ne voulant pas le bousculer. Les jours qui suivirent ne firent pas grande différence. Stiles restait simplement indifférent à Nick, se contentant d'ignorer sa présence. Et pour ça, Nick devait bien l'avouer Stiles était très doué. Pourtant, les nuits du jeune garçon étaient très agitées. Il se réveillait de nombreuses fois en pleurant et en réclamant sa mère.

Dans la journée, Stiles disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures. Nick le suivait discrètement, restant prudemment à distance. Une semaine plus tard, comme à son habitude, il s'était installé à deux cents mètres de lui derrière les arbres.

Stiles : Tu penses vraiment que tu es discret. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

Nick : Ca fait longtemps que tu sais que je suis là.

Stiles : Tu sais, je suis pas le fils d'un shérif pour rien. Je t'ai repéré dès la première fois. C'est ici que ma mère m'emmenait depuis que j'étais tout petit. Elle installait une couverture sur le sol, elle jouait avec moi Et on restait parfois jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, mon père nous rejoignait quand il n'était pas de garde. On restait des heures à regarder les étoiles, elle connaissait toutes les constellations, elle m'a appris à les reconnaître.

**Fin du flash back**

Entendant un bruissement, il se releva doucement essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Voix : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Aussi, sans hésiter une seconde, il se retourna.

Stiles : C'est comme ça qu'on accueuille les amis, Nick.

Nick _fronçant les sourcils _: Stiles ?

Stiles : Et oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Nick.

Nick _l'étreignant _: Moi aussi, tu as bien changé. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais.

Stiles_ baissant les yeux _: Je … écoutes, je sais que je débarque à l'improviste mais c'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas te déranger, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne te dérangerais pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Nick : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le bienvenu à la maison. Tu me diras ce qui t'amène.

Stiles : Oui mais laisses moi juste un peu de temps, ok.

Nick : Allez, viens, je t'emmène à la maison.

Cette dernière n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Cette vieille bâtisse était toujours aussi accueillante, il y avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été jusqu'à ses quinze ans. A son entrée au lycée, il était resté auprès de ses amis. Puis, Derek avait débarqué dans sa vie et tout avait définitivement changé. Il avait parlé à Nick de sa relation avec Derek. Ce dernier comme à son habitude ne l'avait pas jugé et avait même accepté cette relation. Il espérait bien les présenter l'un à l'autre très vite. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de temps.

Le temps qu'il s'installe et qu'il prenne une douche le soleil était déjà couché. Nick était entrain de préparer le dîner, il avait laissé Stiles dans le salon. Ce dernier était installé devant les fenêtres depuis quelques instants, quand il aperçut une ombre dans le jardin. Curieux, il sortit sur la véranda et ce qu'il vit, le laissa un instant sans voix. Un homme pissait littéralement sur la barrière de la maison. Il pensa à un ivrogne

Stiles : Et mais qu'est ce qui vous prends. Ca ne va pas, vous savez que vous êtes chez un fl…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'homme se jeta sur lui le plaquant au sol. Le visage qui faisait face à Stiles ne lui laissait aucun doute.

Stiles : Dites moi que je rêve encore un loup-garou…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahotep84 est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Non, je plaisante. Voici la suite de ma fiction. Au programme, la confrontation entre Stiles et le loup-garou. Je pense que vous doutez déjà de son identité.

Njut : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Toutes les explications sont dans ce chapitre. Bisous, Ahotep84

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation lupine**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'homme se jeta sur lui le plaquant au sol. Le visage qui faisait face à Stiles ne lui laissait aucun doute.

Stiles : Dites-moi que je rêve encore un loup-garou.

Le grognement sourd venant de son adversaire n'avait rien de rassurant. Cependant, il en avait vu d'autres avec son irascible compagnon, le vilain canard de la meute ancien alpha et accessoirement oncle de Derek, et enfin le kamina Jackson n'avaient pas été de petits joueurs. Il n'avait jamais renoncé malgré ses faibles capacités.

Stiles : T'essaies quoi là me faire peur.

Voix _s'approchant du cou de Stiles _: Où est il ?

Stiles : Hein !

Voix : Qu'est ce que tu as fait au Grimm ?

Stiles : Un quoi non mais t'as fumé quoi le loup ?

Des pas précipités venant de la maison les interrompirent. C'est un Nick à moitié habillé qui apparut. Aux vues du regard incrédule qu'il lança, il ne comprit rien à la scène.

Voix : Tu vas bien ?

Nick : Monroe, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu dingue, on n'attaque pas les gens sans raison.

Stiles assistait à l'échange essayant d'analyser la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il commençait à comprendre que sa vie n'était pas la seule à être compliqué.

Monroe : Bon sang, Nick, je savais que tu avauis de drôles de fréquentation mais de là à fricoter avec un l…

Stiles : Il n'est pas au courant et je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez.

Nick : Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je trouve deux de mes amis entrain de se battre comme des chiffoniers.

Le silence qui accompagna sa tirade fut plus éloquante que des mots.

Nick : Bon, je vous veux tous les deux à l'intérieur et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Stiles et Monroe se regardèrent quelques instant se jaugeant l'un l'autre. D'un commun accord tacite, ils se relevèrent simultanément. Chacun d'eux savait que lorsque Nick était dans cet état d'esprit, personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui. La soirée risquait d'être intéressante…

**Beacon Hills**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Stiles. L'atmosphère au sein de la meute était pesante. Scott avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Derek du départ de Stiles. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs encore plus impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer davantage Scott.

Scott était encore plus frustré car Allison semblait soutenir l'attitude de Derek et le comprendre. Il avait le sentiment que depuis qu'elle avait découvert le secret de ses origines, elle s'éloignait de lui.

Derek, quand à lui, était resté sidéré par l'apparition du tatouage sur son bras. Cependant, il avait pris sa décision. Il voulait tout de même une confirmation de son état avant toute chose aussi se rendit-il chez Deaton. Celui-ci ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ses pas le guidèrent ensuite vers la maison de Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait sans que Stiles soit présent. Affronter le shérif ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ce dernier était au courant de la relation que Stiles et lui entretenait. Il avait eu des difficultés à l'accepter et avait bien fait sentir à Derek qu'il aurait préféré que son fils fasse un autre choix.

Shérif _ouvrant la porte _: Qu'est ce que tu veux Derek ?

Derek : Je suis venu pour vous demander si vous saviez où Stiles est allé.

Shérif : Quand bien même je le saurais quelle raison aurais-je de te le dire ? Il a besoin de solitude et de s'éloigner quelques temps. Peut être retrouva-t-il la raison à ton sujet ?

Derek : Ecoutez, je sais que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur bien des points. Cependant, nous avons une chose en commun l'affection qui nous lie à Stiles. Nous serions prêts à tout pour le protéger.

Shérif : Tu crois que je l'ignore ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je dois aimer cette situation.

Derek : Pour Stiles, nous devons apprendre au moins à nous tolérer et à nous connaître.

C'était un début, un timide pas en avant vers une relation plus apaisée.

Shérif : J'ignore, s'il s'y trouve toujours mais quand il a quitté Beacon Hills, il partait pour Portland.

Derek : Portland ?

Shérif : Oui, Stiles a perdu sa marraine, il y a quelques mois. Il t'en avait parlé.

Derek : Oui.

Shérif : Elle et son neveu ont veillé sur nous après la mort de ma femme. Elle est venue plusieurs mois s'éloignant de Portland. Marie Kessler était une femme formidable et Nick un jeune homme très attentionné. Il a été comme un frère pour Stiles. Je ne sais pas si Stiles est encore là-bas mais c'est un bon point de départ pour le retrouver.

Derek quitta la maison rapidement ne laissant rien apparaître de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tressaillir au nom de Marie Kessler. Stiles avait vraiment le don de se fourrer dans le pétrin sans même le savoir. Les évènements de ses derniers mois n'avaient fait que renforcer cette conviction mais là il atteignait des sommets. Pour voir Stiles, il allait devoir faire face à un Grimm.

**Portland, même moment**

Un silence pesant semblait s'être installé dans la salle à manger de Nick. Pas un mot n'était échangé entre Monroe et Stiles. Nick ne le supportait pas.

Nick : Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de tenir une garderie. Pour Stiles, je comprends, il est jeune mais toi Monroe.

Monroe et Stiles : Quoi… moi… mais non…

Nick : Ca suffit, je veux des explications. Toi d'abord, Stiles.

Stiles : J'ai surpris ce mec entrain de pisser sur ta clôture, j'ai pensé qu'il était bourré.

Nick : Monroe, pourquoi tu marquais ton territoire chez moi.

Monroe : Parce que j'ai senti l'odeur d'un loup-garou en ville. Je voulais signaler qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Nick : Un loup-garou ? Quoi une nouvelle espèce de Wassen que je ne connais pas. Tu l'as rencontré.

Stiles : Je suppose que l'odeur vient de moi.

Nick : Tu… quoi. Non je le saurai.

Monroe : Les loups-garous ne sont pas des wassen, ils ont une ressemblance avec les Blutbad mais ils n'en sont pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne les différencies pas.

Ils furent interrompus par un éclat de rire venant de Stiles

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Information importante ! La question récurrente que l'on me pose est pourquoi ne pas faire des chapitres plus longs. Deux explications à cela, le manque de temps, je travaille en tant que guide touristique et les horaires sont parfois décalés, j'ai des périodes de creux mais à l'heure actuelle, je bosse en partie en nocturne et les weekends end. L'autre raison est que j'aime ménager le suspense et que j'ai des tendances sadiques (Non, je plaisante quoiqu'on puisse se poser la question).

Njut : merci pour ta review , la réponse au court chapitre est au-dessus. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant.

FAN : Merci la suite arrive.

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation lupine II

Ils furent interrompus par un éclat de rire venant de Stiles. Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui pleins de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Stiles continuait à les regarder en riant à gorge déployée.

Monroe : Qu'est ce qu'il a, il est devenu dingue ?

Stiles _essuyant les larmes de rire de ses yeux _: J'en ai connu des mégalomanes mais de là à se faire appeler le Grand Méchant Loup. Vous vous croyez où dans un comte de fée, je dois m'attendre à voir apparaître le Petit chaperon rouge ou les trois petits cochons.

Nick : En fait, le petit chaperon portait une tenue rose.

Le rire de Stiles repartit de plus belle mais le regard que lui lancèrent Nick et Monroe le firent se calmer rapidement.

Stiles : Vous êtes sérieux. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. _Se prenant la tête entre les mains _: Non, mais dans quelle histoire, je me suis encore fourré ?

Nick : Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça.

Stiles : Tu sais rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai découvert ces dernières semaines. Je suis un loup-garou mais pas au sens ou vous l'entendez. J'ai toujours voulu savoir d'où je venais. Bien sur, je ne m'attendais à rien de gai mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse être sordide à ce point. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

C'est quasiment en courant qu'il sortit de la pièce. Monroe et Nick restèrent un instant silencieux, le premier n'étant pas très fier de son attitude s'était enfermé dans le silence.

Nick : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un risque ?

Monroe : Je… je voulais te protéger. Les loups-garous sont plus dangereux que les blutbad car beaucoup plus imprévisibles surtout ceux qui ont été mordus.

Nick : Ecoutes Monroe, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles pour l'instant.

Monroe : Bien, je ne te dérangerais plus ne t'inquiète pas.

Nick : Monroe, att…

Mais son ami avait déjà quitté la pièce le temps qu'il réagisse. Il avait simplement voulu donner une leçon à Monroe, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas foncièrement mauvais mais son comportement surprotecteur lui donnait parfois l'envie de le frapper. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils finiraient par se réconcilier mais pour l'instant, il sentait que Stiles avait besoin de se confier et pensait qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'aider après ce que lui-même avait vécu quelques mois auparavant. Il sortit deux bières de son frigo et se rendit dans le seul endroit où Stiles pouvait se trouver.

Allongé et contemplant les étoiles, Stiles méditait sur les derniers évènements. Ses sens bien que moins développés que ceux d'un loup-garou lui permirent de sentir un peu avant de l'entendre l'arrivée de Nick. Il commençait à écouter son instinct à apprendre à les contrôler pour pouvoir maîtriser un peu plus de chose dans sa vie.

Nick : Je peux me joindre à toi.

Stiles lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

Nick _lui tendant une bière _: Tiens, je sais que tu n'as pas l'âge mais ce soir tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Stiles : Merci.

Nick : Tu te souviens de l'été où nous l'avons contruite.

Stiles : Le premier été que je passais avec vous ici. C'était la belle époque. La période de l'insouciance.

Nick : Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Monroe.

Stiles : Ne t'en fais pas, les gens qui aiment sont souvent très protecteurs.

Nick : Comment tu… Non je t'assure ce n'est pas…

Stiles : Inutile de nier ça se voit à la façon dont vous vous regardez et dont vous réagissez l'un face à l'autre.

Nick : Et ça ne te dérange pas.

Stiles : Non, toi et moi nous sommes dans la même situation.

Nick : Tu veux dire que…

Stiles : Oui moi aussi, j'ai trouvé l'amour aux côtés d'un homme à la forte personnalité. Et accessoirement, c'est un loup-garou lui aussi.

Nick : Et si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui t'es arrivé ces 2 dernières années et pourquoi tu as atterri à Portland.

Stiles : J'ai rencontré ma mère.

Nick : Tu veux dire…

Stiles : Je devrais plutôt parler de génitrice car elle ne mérite pas le nom de mère. Ma mère est une louve au sens littéral du terme. J'ai 4 sœurs en réalité nous sommes des quintuplés nés d'une expérience génétique. Il n'y aurait dû avoir que des filles, je suis une erreur…

Nick : Bien sur que non tu n'es pas une erreur qui a pu te fourrer une idée pareille dans la tête.

Stiles : Sophia, cette femme qui m'a mise au monde. Et elle a raison, je ne peux pas porter le titre de loup-garou car je n'ai pas la capacité de me transformer ni même la force. Je ne suis qu'une espèce de chimère.

Nick : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es un jeune homme formidable. Tu es brillant et intelligent, ne me dis pas que personne ne te l'a jamais dit. Ton père t'adore et je suis sur que ton amoureux n'en pense pas moins.

Stiles : Je… écoute. Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux, s'il te plait. Dis-moi plutôt comment il se fait que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais conte de fée.

Nick : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est encore plus étrange pour moi que pour toi. Quand tante Mary est revenue à Portland, j'enquêtais sur un meurtre étrange, une femme mise en pièce au sens littéral par ce que nous pensions être un animal. J'ai commencé à voir des choses que je ne m'expliquais pas, des êtres humains qui semblaient tout à fait normaux prenait parfois des visages monstrueux, je croyais que j'étais devenu fou mais en réalité…

Stiles : Tu avais reçu ton héritage.

Nick : Comment tu sais ça.

Stiles : Que tu es un Grimm ? Le fait que Monroe me l'ait quasiment hurlé dans les oreilles lorsqu'il t'a cru en danger. Je pensais que c'était une légende. Il y a deux ans lorsque mon meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par loup-garou, j'ai cherché tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur eux. Et comme je sais que les légendes et les contes ont pour base des faits réels, j'ai commencé par là.

Nick : Et comme tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, tu as pris à la source en lisant la version originale non censurée en allemand.

Stiles : Et oui, tu n'as pas oublié que je parlais plusieurs langues étrangères couramment. J'ai trouvé l'histoire des Grimm. Bien sur, ce ne sont que des bribes quelques faits répertoriés par ci par là mais rien de probant.

Nick : On peut dire que tous les deux ont fait la pair pas vrai.

Tous deux passèrent ce soir là un long moment à parler. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et bien que Nick sache que tout n'était pas résolu pour Stiles et loin de la même, il avait l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'entant.

Stiles se coucha épuiser, ces deux dernières journées avaient été épuisantes. Il devait se l'avouer, c'est littéralement ces dernières semaines qui avaient été épuisantes. Il s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

**Rêve de Stiles**

La lumière était aveuglante, il ne distinguait que des ombres autour de lui. Une grande porte se trouvait devant lui, des inscriptions y étaient gravées, il ne pouvait cependant les distinguer clairement. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'ouvre que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Et en effet, brutalement, derrière cette porte, une ombre gigantesque se profila menaçant la lumière…

Stile se réveilla en sursaut, une sensation de brûlure sur la poitrine lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Et c'est là qu'il le vit…

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne publierais donc pas du 13 au 20 : Coucou, la réponse à quelques questions dans ce chapitre. BizChapitre 5 : Des questions toujours des questionsStile se réveilla en sursaut, une sensation de brûlure sur la poitrine lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le pendentif de tante Mary qu'il portait autour du cou depuis son départ de Beacon Hill brillait comme un phare en plein jour. Sa chaleur irradiait littéralement sur sa poitrine. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et plus celui-ci ralentissant plus la luminosité s'atténuait. Une demi-heure plus tard, le pendentif ne brillait plus et la chaleur s'était nettement atténuée pour finir par disparaître complètement. Il sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche.N'ayant pas l'envie de se recoucher tout de suite, il descendit à la cuisine à la recherche de thé et d'une bouilloire. Il se fit chauffer de l'eau et récupéra également du miel. En parcourant les placards, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Nick avait une nourriture saine et équilibrée. Ca changeait du comportement alimentaire de Derek et de son père qui considérait que le steak-frites était le repas le plus équilibré et qu'y rajouter des légumes étaient un sacrilè était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il manqua la crise cardiaque lorsqu'un raclement de gorge : Bon sang, tu m'as foutu une de ses : Désolé mais que fais tu là à deux heures du matin ?Stiles : Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé.Nick : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais moi aussi réveillé.Stiles : Tu veux du thé ?Nick : Oui, silence gêné s'installa, Stiles ne voulant pas avouer ce qui le tourmentait. Nick lui, respectait ce silence car en posant des questions, il aurait lui-même dû répondre à celle de Stiles. Leur instinct protecteur à tous les deux les retenait. Pourtant l'éclat doré autour du cou de Stiles intrigua : Qu'est ce que tu portes autour du cou ?Stiles baissant les yeux sur sa tasse : Je … Ecoutes, est ce qu'on pourrait en parler en plein jour. Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose dont je nous devons parler à tête reposé : Très bien, je te l'accord ce sursis pour cette nuit mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire dès demain. Tu sais que je bosse, ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul. J'essaierais de te rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Tu peux dormir autant que tu : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, je sais très bien m'occuper de moi. Baillant : Bon, je crois que le sommeil m'a rattrapé, je vais me coucher, si ça ne te dérange : Pas de problème. Bonne nuit : Bonne nuit à toi aussi pour ce qu'il en é la fatigue accumulée, Stiles se leva à 7h00 ce matin-là. Il trouva Nick déjà debout, habillé et rasé de frais. Une délicieuse odeur de café et de pancakes finit de le réveiller complè : Hé ! Tu es déjà debout, tu sais, tu aurais pu te reposer encore quelques : Je sais mais je ne retrouvais pas le : Pourtant, tu en aurais n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que son état n'était pas brillant. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul aux vues des cernes sous les yeux de Nick celui-ci n'avait pas fait de meilleur nuit que lui et lui ne semblait pas s'être : Tu peux parler, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en meilleure forme que…Il fut cependant interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine. C'était un afro-américain plus âgé que Nick qui apparut, inconscient de la présence de Stiles, il salua Nick s'apprêtant à récupérer une tasse de café. Il eut un brusque sursaut en voyant Stiles attablé devant le petit dé : Bonjour. Nick, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un invité.Nick : Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu Hank. Hank, je te présente Stiles mon cousin. Stiles, voici Hank mon co-é deux hommes se serrèrent la : Alors, c'est vous qui supportez Nick toute la journé : Et oui depuis deux ans maintenant, ce n'est pas facile tous les : Je n'en doute pas un : Hé ! Vous vous connaissez à peine et vous vous liguez déjà contre : Pauvre Nick martyrisé.Nick : J'aurais dû m'en douter, déjà tout petit Scott et toi, vous aimiez vous liguer contre moi pour accomplir vos bê : Dire que c'est toi qui nous a présenté l'un à l' en avait gardé un souvenir attendri. Il avait pris en charge Stiles et avait ensuite aidé ce dernier dans une démarche de socialisation. Nick avait rencontré Scott avant de les présenter l'un à l'autre. Tout cela cependant était une autre ès le départ de Nick et Hank, Stiles s'occupa de nettoyer la table du petit déjeuner. Il prit ensuite une longue douche chaude et finit de déballer ses affaires. Il effectuait quelques recherches sur internet quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà presque : Stiles, je ne pourrais pas venir déjeuner avec toi. Je dois me rendre au tribunal pour 13 : T'inquiètes pas, je me débrouillerais. On se rattrapera ce : Tu es : Ne t'en fais pas, promis je ne ferais pas sauter ta : Merci de te montrer si conciliant. En échange, je rapporte le dîner. Que penses-tu chinois ou italien ?Stiles : Chinois, ça me tente : O.K, je te prends comme d' : Tout sauf conversation se termina là. Il se prépara un déjeuner équilibré sachant que le repas du soir ne le serait pas vraiment. N'ayant pas réellement envie de se rendre au centre ville, il choisit de se promener dans le quartier. Flânant ça et là , il se rappela les bons souvenirs de son enfance passée aux côtés de Nick et Mary. En revenant, au milieu de l'après-midi, il eut la surprise de découvrir Monroe, installé sur les marches du : : Bonjour si vous voulez voir Nick, il est encore au boulot pour quelques : En fait, c'est toi que je venais : Et bien minutes de silence s'égrainèrent alors que tous deux s'installaient pour prendre le café.Monroe : Je… je suis venu me…. Enfin te … enfin, tu vois : : Je…Stiles : Je plaisantais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Quand on aime, on est capable des pires : Je ne le mérite pas mais : Maintenant, il faut que tu rattrapes le coup avec Nick. Et connaissant mon cousin, tu vas : J'en doute pas un ins… Et mais qu'est ce que…Stiles eut un mouvement de recul en voyant approcher la main de Monroe de son cou. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le pendentif était : Comment se fait il que Nick et toi ayez le même pendentif…A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Dernier chapitre avant mon départ. Je sens que vous allez me détester avec le final de ce chapitre, je vous préviens mon sadisme est à son paroxysme.

Njut : Merci pour ton message comme promis avant mon départ voici un chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 : Premières découvertes**

Monroe : Comment se fait il que Nick et toi ayez le même pendentif ?

Stiles _retirant son collier le posant sur la table basse _: Le même, vous en êtes sur.

Monroe _tendant la main _: Je peux.

Stiles : Je vous en prie.

Monroe _l'examinant _: Ils se ressemblent, je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer avec certitude mais ils ont la même forme. Les idéogrammes semblent concorder également mais il y a des choses qui diffèrent, on dirait qu'il a été fabriqué à l'envers.

Stiles : Bon sang, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles. _Voyant le regard torve de Monroe _: Non, c'est une question purement rhétorique qui n'attend pas de réponse.

Monroe : Comment sais-tu ce que j'allais te dire ?

Stiles : Je connais un homme très semblable. Ca doit être un truc de loup ou d'alpha que d'avoir toujours une réplique cinglante dès qu'une question vous semble idiote.

Monroe : On ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais beaucoup trop.

Stiles : Tout le temps, mon compagnon n'a de cesse de me le répéter.

Monroe : Et je suppose que tu ne l'écoutes pas.

Stiles : Pas systématiquement, je dois l'avouer, je le regrette parfois aussi.

Monroe : Dans le monde du surnaturel, avoir la langue trop bien pendue est souvent un risque supplémentaire.

Stiles : Plus encore que tu ne l'imagines.

Monroe : Je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer, ton cousin et toi semblez faits sur le même moule bien que vous ne soyez pas du même sang.

Stiles : Je devrais me consoler en me disant que je ne suis pas le seul à attirer les ennuis.

Monroe : Oui, ton cousin semble attirer les ennuis comme un aimant.

Stiles : Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Nick pour essayer d'avoir de plus amples informations. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tante Mary soit mêlée au surnaturel. Elle semblait tellement douce et attentionnée, incapable de faire du mal à quiconque.

Il fut interrompu par un Monroe qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé.

Monroe : Excuses-moi, je sais que Nick et toi avez une image très différente de celle qu'en ont les wessen. Elle a tué plusieurs des nôtres. Oh ! Je sais inutile de me le dire, nous ne sommes pas tous des gentils. Le mot blutbad n'est pas fait pour désigner un gentil loup. La plupart de mes semblables dévorent les êtres humains. Moi-même, je ne suis pas tout blanc mais j'ai renoncé à tout cela, il y a plusieurs années. Je suis même devenu végétarien pour être sur de ne plus succomber à la tentation. Je te dégoûte ?

Stiles : Bien sur que non, tu fais preuve d'un grand courage pour tourner le dos à ton passé et de t'allier avec un Grimm. Je suppose que tu t'es fait pas mal d'ennemis en l'aidant et en devenant bien plus.

Monroe : Tu n'as pas idée.

Stiles : Mais ça vaut le coup n'est ce…

Ils furent interrompus par une clé tournant dans la serrure. Ils se turent tous les deux et d'un commun accord, Stiles remit le pendentif autour de son cou. Monroe et lui pensaient qu'il valait mieux préparer le terrain.

Les pas s'approchaient tranquillement et plus ceux-ci augmentaient en volume moins les deux personnes dans la pièce se sentaient à l'aise.

Nick : Stiles, je suis r…

Nick laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela.

Stiles : Ferme la bouche, tu va finir par gober une mouche.

Nick : Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais là tu me surprendras toujours Stiles. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à un carnage dans le reste de la maison.

Monroe : Bien sur que non, je… Ecoute, Nick, je…

Stiles _se sentant de trop _: Je vais vous laisser, prévenez moi quand vous serez prêts à dîner. Et éviter de vous disputer trop fort les enfants, la maison est vieille.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Nick et Monroe prendre une belle teinte rosée avant de fermer derrière lui la porte du salon. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Celui-ci aurait pu durer longtemps si Monroe ne s'était pas décidé.

Monroe : Je suis venu pour… Enfin, tu vois… Stiles a bien compris lui.

Nick : Non, je ne vois pas.

Nick savait qu'il mettait Monroe au supplice mais il voulait le faire mijoter un peu. Monroe était impulsif ce qui parfois était une qualité mais à l'heure actuelle c'était un gros défaut quand il s'agissait d'un ami ou de la famille.

Monroe : Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs excusé auprès de Stiles.

Nick : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot que je ne suis pas. Quand avais-tu l'intention de me dire qu'une menace potentielle venait d'arriver en ville.

Monroe : Je…

Nick : Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance que ça en moi.

Monroe : Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

Nick : Quoi vas-y parles, qu'est ce que tu as pour te justifier ?

Monroe : Je voulais te protéger comme je te l'ai dit que les loups garous sont bien plus dangereux que les wessen plus imprévisibles aussi. Ce n'est pas une de tes grimmeries classiques.

Nick : Si je comprends bien, tu as essayé de me protéger. Pourquoi ?

Monroe _hurlant _: Parce que je t'aime, idiot de Grimm. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, que vas-tu trouver à rétorquer ?

Nick _s'approchant _: Je t'aime aussi, crétin de blutbad.

Monroe prit l'initiative du baiser passionné qui s'en suivit. Ce soir-là, le dîner se fit dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue bien que Nick pressentait que la conversation qui allait suivre, risquait d'être beaucoup moins sympathique.

Stiles : Bon autant mettre tout de suite les pieds dans le plat. Il y a quelques mois, tante Mary est venu nous rendre visite, elle m'a demandé de conserver ceci tant que le moment ne serait pas venu.

Il sortit donc son pendentif et le posa sur la table. Nick le prit dans les mains et sortit le sien les posant tous deux côte à côte.

Monroe : Pas de doute, ils ont été fabriqués sur le même moule.

Stiles les prit dans les mains et en les examina tous les deux durant de longues minutes.

Stiles : Pas de doute, je dirais même qu'ils sont faits par se compléter en faisant…

Le déclic s'enclencha les deux pendentif se rattachaient chacun par leur extrémité, i.

Stiles : Et bien, ma foi…

Nick : Quoi ça te dit quelque chose.

Stiles : Absolument… Rien du tout.

Nick : Très intelligent Stiles vraiment très malin.

Tous trois passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à réfléchir à la signification des symboles. Il fut décidé de faire une copie papier et que Stiles et Nick conserveraient chacun leur moitié. Monroe choisit de rentrer chez lui, laissant les deux cousins se reposer.

Ce fut le téléphone qui les réveilla tôt le lendemain. Stiles commençait déjà à se rendormir quand Nick toqua à sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Nick lui tendit le téléphone.

Nick : C'est pour toi, c'est Scott, il a l'air paniqué.

Stiles : Merci. Scott, salut qu'est ce que… Calmes-toi, je ne comprends pas encore le speedy loup-garou… Derek est quoi… Il a quoi… Où est il maint… Ici à Portland… Il faut que…

Il manque de tomber à la renverse en essayant de s'habiller tout en appelant Nick.

Nick : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Stiles : Il faut qu'on fonce chez Monroe.

Nick : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Si on veut éviter un bain de sang, il fait qu'on aille chez lui.

Nick ne se le fit pas dire deux fois moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture.

Nick : De qui vient la menace ?

Stiles : De Derek, mon compagnon…

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Njut : Merci beaucoup voici la suite.

**Chapitre 7: Bad Wolf VS Blutbad**

Nick ne se le fit pas dire deux fois moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture.

Nick : De qui vient la menace ?

Stiles : De Derek, mon compagnon.

Il ne fallut aucun mot de plus pour que Nick se précipite dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Dix minutes plus tard, Nick et Stiles se trouvaient tous deux dans la voiture du jeune policier. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé priant intérieurement pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

Stiles gardait les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire hors de la voiture, ne cessant de repenser à l'inquiétante conversation qu'il avait eu avec Scott quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Flash back**

Nick : C'est pour toi, c'est Scott, il a l'air paniqué.

Stiles : Merci. Scott, salut qu'est ce que…

Scott : Stilesderekaeutonpèreilvientaportland…

Stiles : Calmes-toi, je ne comprends pas encore le speedy loup-garou. Reprend lentement depuis le début.

Scott _essoufflé _: J'ai surpris Derek en pleine conversation avec Deaton. Il disait qu'il… que Derek enfin qu'il…qu'il est…

Stiles : Allez, dis-moi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Scott : C'est justement ça le problème. Derek est mourant. Il le savait déjà et Deaton le lui a confirmé.

Stiles mit quelques instants avant de retrouver contenance et un semblant de respiration. Une chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur sa poitrine.

Stiles : Derek est quoi ?

Scott : Tu m'as très bien entendu. Et ce n'est pas tout, il est allé voir ton père et il a…

Stiles : Il a quoi ?

Scott : Il est allé voir ton père et a quitté Beacon Hills.

Stiles ne voulait pas connaître la réponse car il le savait déjà mais il ne doutait pas un instant que Scott allait le lui dire.

Stiles : Où est il maintenant ?

Scott : Ton père lui a dit que tu étais à Portland. Il vient te voir.

Stiles _prenant une grande inspiration _: Bon, je vais rester très calme. Je vais prendre une grande inspiration. Derek, le chef de la meute de Beacon Hills qui est accessoirement mon compagnon, est mourant, il va débarquer à Portland dans les prochains jours.

Scott : Stiles, il y a…

Stiles : Quoi encore ? Que peut-il y avoir de pire ?

Scott : Il est déjà en chemin, il doit même être arrivé en ville.

Stiles : Oh non, non, non… Scott, espèce de crétin pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt.

Scott : Je… enfin, je pensais, enfin tu vois quoi.

Stiles : Le problème est bien là Scott, tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton museau ou que tu réfléchis avec une partie de ton anatomie que la décence m'interdit de nommer explicitement.

Scott : Je suis dé…

Stiles : Et ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Maintenant, il va falloir que j'évite une catastrophe, j'espère juste que je n'arriverais pas trop tard.

**Fin du flash back**

Il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait au moment où le moteur s'arrêta. Nick et Stiles se regardèrent un instant prirent une grande inspiration et sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison mais rien de l'extérieur ne permettaient de dire si la catastrophe tant redoutée s'était déjà produite.

Cependant, leur inquiétude ne fit que grandir lorsqu'ils virent que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. La maison était dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Nick : Monroe, tu es là.

Il alluma la lumière craignant de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'est-à-dire un carnage. Etonnement tout semblait à sa place habituelle. La seule chose qui manquait c'était Monroe.

Stiles : Bon, on ne peut pas rester là. Ils doivent être dans la forêt, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

En effet, la Camaro garée à deux rues de là leur avait prouvé ce qu'ils redoutaient, Derek était déjà sur place. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à peine quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Tous deux s'enfonçaient prudemment sachant que deux créatures surnaturelles défendant leur territoire étaient extrêmement dangereuses même pour ceux qui les connaissaient et qu'ils aimaient.

Stiles : Comment procède-t-on ?

Nick : Mieux vaut qu'on ne se sépare pas. Appelons-les à tour de rôle. On va se diriger vers le Nord Ouest, je connais un endroit où Monroe et Derek pourraient se trouver.

Nick plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs, Monroe et lui avaient vécu beaucoup de choses dans ces bois. Ils y avaient vécu le meilleur comme le pire. De leur première rencontre qui ne s'était pas passé sous les meilleurs auspices à l'aveu de leurs sentiments, il avait l'impression que vingt ans s'étaient écoulés alors que tout s'était déroulé en moins de six mois.

Tout bascula lorsque des hurlements de loup se firent entendre, il n'y avait pas de doute quand aux personnes concernées par ces hurlements. En même temps, ça les rassurait, il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour éviter un bain de sang. Cependant, rien ne les préparaient à ce qui les attendaient. Deux énormes loups approchaient, un noir dont les yeux d'un bleu profond permirent à Stiles sans aucun doute possible qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon l'autre loup ne pouvait être par conséquent que Monroe.

Nick : Bon, on se calme. Il n'y a pas de raison, on est tous du même côté. Un combat est inutile, reprenez votre forme humaine, ça ne sert à rien, vous ne voulez pas nous faire de la peine.

Seul, Stiles restait silencieux semblant en proie à une intense réflexion.

Stiles : Hale, franchement, tu te crois malin. Tu essayes de faire quoi là. Reprends forme humaine immédiatement.

Les contours du loup se firent plus flou et il reprit forme humaine.

Derek : Je suppose que j'essaie de t'effrayer à la hauteur de la frayeur que tu m'as faite lorsque j'ai découvert où tu étais parti. Et qui était ton cousin. Tu as vraiment un don pour te retrouver dans des situations improbables.

Monroe : Comment as-tu su ?

Monroe avait lui aussi repris forme humaine.

Stiles : Pour que ça marche, il aurait fallu que tu sois en mode alpha alors que tes yeux n'étaient pas rouges.

Nick : Attends, j'ai un petit temps de retard. Vous nous avez attiré ici pour nous effrayer donc si je comprends bien, Monroe et toi vous vous connaissez Derek.

Derek : C'est une longue histoire.

Stiles : Et bien, vous nous la raconterez plus tard. _Désignant Derek _: Toi et moi maintenant, il faut qu'on parle. Pour Nick et Monroe, je pense qu'on devrait se réunir tous les 4 ce soir pour en parler.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop, Monroe et Nick firent rapidement demi-tour.

Derek : Je suppose que c'est ton père qui t'a prévenu.

Stiles : Non, c'est Scott.

Derek : Ecoutes, je sais que tu avais besoin de temps mais quelque chose a changé et je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Stiles : Le fait que tu vas mourir.

Derek _surpris _: Non, d'où est ce que tu sors ça ? Je ne… Crétin de McCall, sa bêtise finira par le tuer.

Stiles : Donc es-tu mourant oui ou non…

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou, chers lecteurs, je me présente avec la suite.

**Chapitre 8 : Le temps des explications**

Stiles : Le fait que tu vas mourir.

Derek _surpris _: Non, d'où est ce que tu sors ça ? Je ne… Crétin de McCall, sa bêtise finira par le tuer.

Stiles : Donc es-tu mourant oui ou non ? Et je veux une réponse claire pas de tergiversation.

Derek : C'est plus compliqué que ça. En fait, tout dépendra de…

Stiles : De quoi ? Dis-moi quoi qu'il y ait à faire, je ferais tout mon possible pour te venir en aide.

Derek : Tu n'as pas besoin de souci supplémentaire. Je sais que tu voulais t'éloigner du surnaturel. Je voulais respecter ton choix de t'éloigner de moi.

Stiles : Ce n'est pas de toi que je voulais m'éloigner.

Derek : Tu y crois vraiment ou n'est ce que la pitié qui parle.

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment que c'est la pitié qui me pousse vers toi. Bien sur que non, je suis prêt à tout pour toi parce que je t'aime imbécile.

Habituellement, Stiles se serait retrouvé plaquer contre une surface dure sans avoir eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. Là, cependant, Derek semblait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il restait les bras, le long du corps.

Stiles : Tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Derek : C'est compliqué… Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible en tous les cas pour moi.

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi peu sur de toi. Derek, dis-moi.

Derek : Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer. Le mieux est que je te montre ce sera plus simple.

Retirant son blouson en cuir, Derek tendit son bras en direction de Stiles, laissant apparaître un tatouage qui s'étalait tout le long de son avant-bras. Stiles s'approcha et effleura doucement le tatouage.

Derek : C'est de ce tatouage que je parlais avec Deaton lorsque Scott a laissé traîner ses oreilles lupines. Ceci est un signe très ancien commun à la plupart des espèces surnaturelles. C'est un signe montrant l'union, quand une personne rencontre sa moitié, ce signe apparaît marquant qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que son partenaire à tout jamais.

Stiles : Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que nous sommes unis par un lien magique que nous ne pourrons choisir personne d'autre.

Derek : Non, toi tu as encore le choix. Tant que tu n'auras pas cette marque sur ton avant-bras, le lien sera à sens unique. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu en as déjà tellement subi depuis ton arrivée dans notre monde et les bouleversements de ses derniers mois.

Stiles se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable sous le regard ébahi de Derek qui avait quelques difficultés à comprendre.

Stiles : Nous sommes tous les deux de parfaits idiots. Tu le sais ça Derek mais ça prouve bien qu'on se complète. Regarde plutôt.

Il releva sa manche montrant la réplique exacte du tatouage de son compagnon.

Stiles : Je l'ai découvert quelques jours avant que je parte. Avec mes recherches sur les loups-garous, je savais ce que ça impliquait. Il manque une chose dans ton discours, ce tatouage prouve également, la confiance absolue qu'on a l'un en l'autre. J'avais peur de te faire fuir après tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de Kate Argent. Je maudis cette femme et je crois que je le ferais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu sais, je donnerais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour effacer ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

Derek le prit dans ses bras l'étreignant dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer davantage mais il se trompait à chaque instant Stiles ne cessait de le surprendre. Inconsciemment, des larmes durent rouler sur ses joues car il ne s'en aperçut qu'au moment où la main de Stiles vint effleurer sa joue.

Stiles : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Ma langue court plus vite que mes pensées. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

Derek : Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi. Tu m'as montré la voix vers le bonheur me redonnant ce que j'avais perdu…

Stiles : Quoi ?

Derek : L'espoir. Je t'aime Stiles pour toujours.

Stiles : Je t'aime moi aussi maintenant et à jamais.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était le plus passionné qu'ils aient échangé. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles alors qu'à peine quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Cette journée était sans doute le dernier jour de paix qu'ils auraient avant longtemps. Ils choisirent délibérément de ne pas parler ouvertement des implications du lien qui les unissaient. Stiles ne doutait pas que les images qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves, il les avait partagé avec Derek. Il ne doutait pas un instant que c'était la raison pour laquelle son compagnon était venu.

Ils passèrent leur matinée tranquillement dans la forêt profitant de la présence de l'autre. Leur après-midi fut consacrée à une promenade dans le centre ville, ils se séparèrent une petite demi-heure le temps pour Stiles de faire le marché pour le repas du soir. Derek n'appréciant guère la foule prétexta avoir un coup de téléphone à passer, voulant s'assurer que la meute ne faisait pas exploser Beacon Hills.

Ce que Stiles ne vit pas, c'est Derek se diriger vers une bijouterie. Elle était petite et semblait hors d'âge et son propriétaire semblait être encore plus âgé que sa boutique.

Propriétaire : M Hale, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Derek : Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu.

Propriétaire : Bien sur, vous êtes la troisième génération de votre famille à venir me voir.

Derek : Mais cette fois-ci la commande est différente de celle des autres…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'attendaient plus que Nick et Monroe. Stiles était même parvenu à pousser Derek à mettre la main à la pâte. Stiles était passionné par la cuisine, cela lui permettait de se détendre et de ne pas penser à toutes les explications et les complications qu'impliquaient cette soirée. Et puis, il éprouvait un certain plaisir à donner des ordres à Derek.

Le début de la soirée fut quelque peu tendu, l'atmosphère était électrique entre eux. Tous savaient que la conversation qui allait s'engager, marquerait un tournant et qu'aucun d'eux n'ignorait que les conséquences risquaient d'être irrevercible. Ce fut comme d'habitude Stiles qui mit les pieds dans le plat en posant la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis ce qu'il avait vu le matin même.

Stiles : Comment se fait il qu'un loup-garou et un blutbad se connaissent…

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Bon me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et une petite question : je me tâte sur 2 fins possibles pour cette fic. Donc, préféreriez vous que je mette les 2 fins en ligne ou que je choisisse une des deux fins ?

Njut : Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes messages enthousiastes.

**Chapitre 9 : Une question de destinée I**

Ce fut comme d'habitude Stiles qui mit les pieds dans le plat en posant la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis ce qu'il avait vu le matin même.

Stiles : Comment se fait il qu'un loup-garou et un blutbad se connaissent ?

Monroe et Derek se regardèrent un instant, il y avait tant de chose qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Un lien unique, né dans la douleur s'était tissé entre eux. Monroe était le plus inquiet. Une partie de l'histoire remontait à son propre passé pour le frapper en pleine face. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais la réaction de Nick le terrorisait. Il le savait, il n'avait pas caché à Nick le fait qu'il n'était végétarien que depuis 10 ans. Lui avouer, ce pan de son passé lui faisait honte.

Monroe : Ca remonte à une décennie maintenant, l'une dés périodes les plus sombres de ma vie…

**Flash back**

**Portland, douze ans plus tôt**

Il fuyait aussi loin et aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. L'horreur commise cette nuit lui donnait la nausée. Il avait fait des choses dans sa vie mais jamais il ne se serait rendu coupable d'une telle monstruosité. Il était incapable de se rendre à la police. La lâcheté était le pire de ses défauts, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer quelques affaires. Il se transforma en loup et fonça à travers les bois. Durant des semaines, il ne fit qu'errer à travers le pays aussi loin qu'il lui était possible de toute civilisation. Il se nourrissait de ce qu'il trouvait mais se refusait à se nourrir ne serait ce que d'animaux. La vue du sang lui retournait le cœur, ne faisant que le rappeler à sa propre monstruosité.

La soif de sang restait cependant omniprésente et se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. C'est à cet instant qu'un coup du destin lui fit croiser la route du clan Hale. La soif le tenaillait tellement qu'il se fichait littéralement de l'odeur de loup-garou qui se dégageait des environs. Et pourtant, toute son enfance, on lui avait dit de se méfier de ce que les blutbad considéraient comme leurs pires ennemis.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à deux loups dont l'un aux yeux rouges et l'autre aux yeux dorés lui faisaient face. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouva dans une situation impossible. Il fit un choix risqué qui aurait pu le tuer mais sur le coup, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se retransforma en humain.

Monroe : Je ne cherche pas à me battre, je voudrais juste…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, ce fut le trou noir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la panique le gagna immédiatement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre installé sur un lit, installé confortablement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Il se releva brutalement mais eut tôt fait de se rallonger car la tête lui tournait affreusement. Lorsque la pièce cessa de tourner, il se releva lentement et resta un instant en position assise. Sentant, une présence derrière la porte, il se précipita immédiatement auprès de celle-ci et l'ouvrit abruptement. Il resta figé un instant lorsqu'apparut derrière celle-ci, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ou 10 ans.

Garçon : T'es moche, je t'aime pas.

Il lui jeta au visage qu'il se tenait dans les mains et s'enfuit, non sans avoir pris soin de lui tirer la langue et d'ajouter.

Garçon : M'man a dit que dès que tu devais descendre après t'être rendu décent.

Monroe referma la porte retenant l'envie qu'il avait de la claquer au nez de ce sale môme. Parcourant la chambre, il découvrit une porte menant à une salle d'eau attenante. Il s'y rendit et découvrit tout le nécessaire pour se laver et se raser ce qui n'était pas un luxe aux vues de son reflet dans le miroir. Il ressemblait à un véritable homme des bois après ses semaines passées sous sa forme de loup. Il prit son temps profitant du luxe d'une bonne douche chaude qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de connaître depuis des semaines.

Il s'habilla ensuite avec les vêtements que le gosse lui avait apporté, puis hésitant sur la suite à donner, il choisit de descendre de façon prudente s'attendant à tout. Ce fut une délicieuse odeur de cookies qui l'attira irrésistiblement vers la pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la soif de sang qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours semblait s'être apaisée.

C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit, une femme au sourire aimable et à la longue chevelure d'ébène. Aux vues de la ressemblance, il devait s'agir de la mère du gosse.

Femme : Bonjour, bienvenue au manoir Hale. Je suis Rachel.

Monroe : Vous êtes humaine.

Rachel : C'est ainsi qu'on se présente d'où vous venez.

Monroe _baissant les yeux en rougissant _: Pardon, je m'appelle Monroe.

Rachel : Enchanté Monroe, je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas ce que nous sommes. Vous êtes chez des loups-garous mais nous sommes pacifistes. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. _Se tournant brusquement vers la porte _: Derek Hale, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet d'écouter les conversations des adultes.

Le gamin de tout à l'heur ouvrit la porte penaud.

Derek : Pardon, m'man.

Rachel : Que t'ai-je dit à propos des excuses.

Derek : Qu'il faut être sincère quand on les présente sans quoi elles ne valent rien.

Rachel : Très bien en attendant, je veux que tu montes dans ta chambre et que tu réfléchisses au comportement que tu as eu. Et ne crois pas que j'ignore la façon dont tu as traité notre invité tout à l'heure.

Derek : Mais…

Rachel : Pas de mais, jeune homme. Je viendrais te chercher quand j'estimerais que la punition est suffisante. Et ne claques pas la porte derrière toi.

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila en direction de sa chambre, bousculant au passage deux hommes qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

Rachel : Monroe, vous les avez déjà rencontrés sous leur forme de loup, mon mari l'alpha de la meute et son frère Peter.

**Fin du flash back**

Derek : Notre meute était une espèce de sanctuaire pour les personnes en difficultés. Ma mère était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait à tout et ne jugeait personne.

Monroe : Toute la meute était formidable, ils m'ont fait sortir de cet état dans lequel j'étais sans me juger. Ils m'ont soutenu dans les moments où j'ai failli tout lâcher. Ils sont tous restés près de moi. Je suis resté deux ans et je suis retourné à Portland. Mon cousin était parti ( cf saison 1 épisode 1 de Grimm), je ne l'ai revu qu'au moment où tu me croyais coupable de meurtre et d'enlèvement.

Nick n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour savoir de quoi Monroe se sentait coupable mais il refusait d'en parler pour le moment.

Stiles : Passons aux choses sérieuses. Nick, passes moi ton pendentif.

Derek en resta un instant muet de stupeur lorsque les deux morceaux furent réunis.

Stiles : Derek, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Derek : C'est impossible… ce n'est qu'une… il faut que…

Stiles : Derek, dis nous de quoi il s'agit…

**A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde voici le tournant de cette histoire, la vérité sur les pendentifs mais aussi ce qui unit Stiles et Nick.

Njut : Ciucou, oui je sais, j'ai mis le sadisme à un très haut niveau. Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

**Chapitre 10 : Contes et légendes**

Derek : C'est impossible… ce n'est qu'une… il faut que…

Stiles : Derek, dis nous de quoi il s'agit.

Derek : Et bien, tu as une feuille et un stylo. J'ai besoin des pendentifs également.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à tracer différents dessins et symboles. Au départ, il ne semblait y avoir aucun sens à ces circonvolutions sur le papier mais bien vite tout ceci prit un sens. Une tournure que Stiles fut le premier à comprendre, quelque chose d'inconcevable même pour lui. Il en arracha quasiment la feuillle des mains de Derek.

Stiles : Tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est une parfaitement idiot. La boîte de Pandore, la porte qui ouvrirait la voie à tous les maux de la création.

Derek : Et pourquoi pas, il y a deux ans avant que nous nous rencontrions, aurais-tu seulement imaginé que les loups-garous existaient ? Que des dizaines d'autres espèces existent également. Et surtout que tu es un des nôtres.

Stiles : Je sais mais tout cela me semble tellement absurde.

Derek : Maintenant qu'on a défini qu'il s'agissait bien d'une réalité. Il reste à savoir ce qu'elle contient et pourquoi ces pendentifs vous ont été remis.

Nick : Je crois qu'on en sait assez pour ce soir. On commencera des recherches dès demain. C'est un peu beaucoup pour une seule soirée.

Stiles : Je pense aussi. Allons nous coucher, on reprendra toutes ces informations à tête reposée.

Nick : Derek est le bienvenue ne t'en fait pas, le canapé est très confortable.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les protagonistes, Derek et Stiles n'osant pas protester malgré leur envie de rester ensemble après plusieurs jours de séparation. Ce fut un rire étouffé qui retint leur attention. En effet, Nick malgré la gravité de la situation qui les réunissait, avait décidé de s'amuser aux dépens de son cousin.

Stiles : C'est très malin Nick. Non mais franchement je te jure.

Nick : C'est tellement facile de te faire marcher. Mais sur ce coup-là, tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru.

Stiles : Dans ce cas, Derek et moi, on vous abandonne. Je vais faire un tour à la cabane.

Nick : Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

Stiles : Viens Derek, on récupère juste quelques petites choses et on ne vous dérange plus.

Monroe : Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Derek et Stiles se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre qu'occupait le jeune homme. Stiles y récupéra des affaires dont une couverture et un sac de couchage.

Derek : Tu prévois une nuit à la belle étoile.

Stiles : Pourquoi pas ? Tu as vraiment envie de rester à deux pas de Nick et Monroe.

Derek : Tu n'as pas tort, on a de la chance qu'on soit en été.

Stiles : Viens, tu vas découvrir mon fort. Mon refuge, pendant mes vacances d'été durant des années.

Arrivé, au sommet de la cabane, Derek prit une profonde respiration, laissant l'air frais et les rayons de lune caresser son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'air soit si pur à proximité d'une grande ville. Il s'imprégnait des odeurs de bois et d'herbe fraîche. La part de loup en lui hurlait son bonheur. Il était à l'air libre et avait retrouvé son compagnon. Le regard brûlant qu'il lança à Stiles, fut on ne peut mieux accueilli. Lentement, presqu'au ralenti, ils commencèrent par se déshabiller mutuellement. Désormais, il n'y avait que la faim irrépressible de l'autre. Ce n'était pas romantique mais chacun d'eux éprouvait le besoin désespéré de se rassurer sur la présence de l'autre.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard cette nuit-là, qu'enfin rassasié l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent repus. Malheureusement, vers deux heures du matin, comme la nuit précédente, le rêve de Stiles revint.

**Flash back**

La lumière était toujours aussi intense, tout semblait calme. Il savait cependant que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Cette lumière, il n'y avait pas de doute pour lui la porte s'ouvrait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il leur fallait fermer la porte. Il ne pensa pas immédiatement de qui il s'agissait quand il disait qu'il y avait une autre personne.

Il avait peur de tourner le regard vers cette autre personne. Nick, c'était Nick, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant montrait la détermination sans aucune crainte. Il n'y avait pas de crainte simplement une résignation froide…

**Fin du flash back**

Derek qui l'avait senti s'agiter à ses côtés le tenait dans ses bras malgré la douleur cuisante de la brûlure du pendentif qui brillait comme un phare. Il le berça donc doucement durant de longues minutes, faisant en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas. Leur lien télépathique lui avait fait partager le rêve de Stiles. Il ne doutait pas un instant que ce rêve n'en était pas un. Il s'agissait d'une prémonition, il n'avait donc aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait se réaliser.

Les heures qui suivirent, il ne fit que somnoler par intermitence. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'il commença à relâcher la tension et s'endormit profondément. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Stiles reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage le fit plisser des yeux. Voulant s'étirer, il sentit deux bras puissants qui l'entouraient. Il mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler où il était et à qui appartenait les bras qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'il fit mine de se dégager, il n'obtint qu'un grognement et l'étreinte se resserra.

Derek _marmonnant _: Tiens toi tranquille, deux minutes. Laisse-moi profiter de l'instant.

Stiles s'appropria de ses lèvres et commença à donner une pluie de baiser sur son torse avant de s'arrêter sur une marque de brûlure.

Stiles : Qu'est ce que…

Derek : Ce n'est rien, il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques heures.

Stiles : C'est le pendentif qui t'a fait ça.

Derek_ voyant les yeux de son compagnon s'embuer _: Hey ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

Stiles : Tu l'as vu toi aussi, cette prémonition. Je t'ai embarqué dans une histoire dangereuse, tout est de ma faute.

Derek : Tu n'es pour rien dans tout cela. J'ai choisi d'être à tes côtés. Je suis majeur et vacciné, je prends mes propres décisions. Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner à la première difficulté. Nous sommes des compagnons, liés ensemble pour toujours.

Stiles : Mais…

Derek : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je t'aime Stiles et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes enlacés profitant de la présence de l'autre. Quand ils entendirent, Nick les appeler ils ne doutèrent pas que c'était la fin de la trêve…

**A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

Du retard mais un chapitre qui arrive la première partie du final de cette fiction. Il y aura encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci puis un ou 2 épilogues à vous de décider. J'attends une réponse, j'ai 2 fins possibles. Soit je publie les 2 fins soit une seule des deux à vous de décider.

Njut : Voici la suite. N'hésites pas à répondre à ma question au dessus.

**Chapitre 11 : La boîte de Pandore I**

Derek : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je t'aime Stiles et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes enlacés profitant de la présence de l'autre. Quand ils entendirent, Nick les appeler ils ne doutèrent pas que c'était la fin de la trêve. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la maison, ils découvrirent Nick et Monroe attablés. Malgré la gravité de la situation, le visage rayonnant que tous deux arboraient prouvait qu'ils étaient parvenus à aplanir leurs différents au cours de la nuit précédente.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence religieux, seul le bruit des couverts se faisait entendre. L'heure était grave, et tous autant qu'ils étaient n'ignoraient pas que les prochaines heures marqueraient un tournant dans leur vie. En bien ou en mal aucun d'eux ne le savait mais ils ne doutaient pas non plus que l'on ne les avait pas réuni tous les 4 à cet instant précis sans que le destin n'y soit pour quelque chose.

Nick s'était fait porter pâle, prétextant une mauvaise grippe. Il savait que le capitaine Renard ne serait guère convaincu par ce prétexte mais il n'avait pas le choix, ils allaient d'ailleurs tous quitter Portland le soir même. Nick n'était pas aussi naïf que son chef le croyait. Bien trop de choses s'étaient déroulées ses derniers mois, tous les fils de la toile que le capitaine avait tissé autour de lui avait fini par tilter dans l'esprit de Nick. Pour luis, Renard était mouillé jusqu'au coup dans les péripéties de ces derniers mois. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus tous les fils se dirigeaient vers cet homme.

Il n'en avait pas fait part jusqu'à présent à Monroe. Il craignait de le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en le côtoyant jour après jour. Monroe s'était déjà fait violemment agresser une fois par sa faute, il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise et que cette fois-ci il finisse par en mourir. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler au cours de la matinée réfléchissant aux tenants et aux aboutissants de cette affaire.

Derek : Nous irons à Beacon Hills, je pense que c'est l'endroit le plus approprié.

Stiles : Tu es sur.

Derek : Nous aurons besoin d'eux, ils ne sont pas très disciplinés mais nous ne pouvons les tenir à l'écart.

Stiles : Tu penses que nous ne serons pas les seuls à la recherche de la boîte.

Derek : Je suis certain que certains seraient prêts à nous éliminer sans remords pour empêcher qu'on ne la referme.

Nick : Nous ne pourrons pas partir de jour par contre.

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, la raison se tenait face à eux dans une zone désaffectée.

Stiles : Tu veux qu'on emmène ce truc avec nous. Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit en état de rouler.

Nick : Ce truc comme tu dis était la caravane de tante Mary. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que l'emmener avec moi. Tu vas voir très vite pourquoi.

Stiles et Derek en restèrent quelques instants sans voix en découvrant les différentes choses contenues dans cette pièce.

Stiles : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me retrouver dans la maison de la famille Argent ?

Nick : Quel nom as-tu dit ?

Stiles : Argent, quoi tu connais ce nom.

Nick : Et bien tout semble irrémédiablement lié. La famille Argent est une branche cadette de mon arbre généalogique.

Stiles : Et bien, une branche s'attaque au wassen, l'autre loup-garou. On peut dire qu'on ne fait rien à moitié dans ta famille.

Nick : C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Tu comprends donc pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on parte en plein jour.

Stiles : Oui, ce ne serait pas vraiment discret.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils quittèrent dans la plus grande discrétion, toutes lumières et phares éteints la maison. Ils roulèrent toute la nuit sans s'arrêter si bien que vers dix heures le lendemain, ils atteignirent la lisière de Beacon Hills. Ils choisirent tous de prendre quelques heures de repos avant de s'attaquer à la tâche qui les attendaient.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le manoir Hale. La bâtisse n'était pas très confortable mais leur permit de dormir quelques heures avant que Derek ne soit réveillé par l'approche d'un loup-garou sur son territoire.

Derek : Scott débarque, il est un peu lent à la détente.

Stiles : Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je vais l'accueillir à ma façon.

Apercevant Scott qui tournait en rond, avec sa tête de loup battu, Stiles eut presque pitié de lui. Il disait bien presque car cet idiot méritait qu'en même une leçon. Son comportement finirait un jour par le tuer. Il sortit donc gardant un visage impénétrable. Croisant les bras, il attendit patiemment que Scott le regarde. Quand il l'aperçut, un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il vint à grands pas vers lui prêt à lui sauter dans les bras. Cependant le regard sévère de Stiles l'en dissuada.

Scott : Tu es revenu, je suis content mon pote. Derek est… est ce qu'il… enfin tu vois quoi. Bon sang, aides-moi quoi. Il est vivant pas vrai, j'ai senti son odeur.

Seul, le silence lui répondit ne faisant qu'accroître son angoisse. Puis, un rire puissant venant de la maison se fit entendre.

Voix : Tu comptes le faire marcher combien de temps comme ça ?

Stiles : Jusqu'à … maintenant.

Stiles se mit à rire à son tour face au visage perdu de son meilleur ami.

Stiles : Ca t'apprendra à fourrer ton museau là où il ne faut pas. Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes. Tu n'as entendu que la moitié de la conversation et pas la bonne comme d'habitude. Allez, rentres, j'ai une surprise.

Scott resta un instant interdit, puis pénétra à la suite de Stiles dans le manoir. Arrivé à la cuisine, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à la vue de Nick.

Scott : Nick, tu as décidé de quitter Portland pour nous rendre visite.

Nick : Ce n'est pas tout à fait…

Un regard de Stiles le fit taire, mieux valait pour l'instant laisser Scott hors du coup, tout au moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réuni tous les éléments nécessaires.

Après plusieurs jours, alternant recherches et prises de contact avec différentes espèces. Il y avait un risque et bien des difficultés s'annonçaient pour qu'un début d'entente se mette en place mais il le fallait pour le bien de l'humanité.

C'est dans ce contexte que Derek profita de quelques minutes de tranquillité pour arracher son compagnon à ses recherches. Les jours précédents, ils s'étaient à peine vus. Stiles était installé au manoir mais avait également passé du temps avec son père, Derek et lui ne se voyaient donc quasiment qu'au moment de se coucher.

Dans une petite clairière, Derek avait installé une nappe et un panier à pique-nique. Et à cet instant, Derek mit brutalement genou à terre, Stiles en resta une seconde ébahi.

Derek : Germin Stiles Stilinski, veux-tu m'épouser…

**A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

Deuxième partie qui arrive.

Njut : Merci pour ton message, voici la suite. Je pense publier les 2 fins.

Sagahan : merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 12 : La boîte de Pandore II**

Dans une petite clairière, Derek avait installé une nappe et un panier à pique-nique. Et à cet instant, Derek mit brutalement genou à terre, Stiles en resta une seconde ébahi.

Derek : Germin Stiles Stilinski, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la tension fut palpable. Stiles sembla incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ni même d'avoir la moindre réaction, il regarda dans le vide. Derek prenant cela pour un rejet fit ce qui lui sembla le plus cohérent face à son compagnon. N'osant le toucher de peur de le voir s'en aller, il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Derek : Je sais que je ne suis pas le type idéal. Je te grogne dessus, je ne te dis pas toujours ce que tu aurais besoin d'entendre. Tu as vécu et subi beaucoup de chose par ma faute depuis notre première rencontre. Tu te retrouves lié à moi maintenant par ce tatouage. Je suis sans doute égoïste d'en demander plus mais je t'aime Stiles quoi qu'il m'en coûte Stiles. Et même si tu n'acceptes pas, je ne te reprocherai rien. Juste, dis quelque chose , n'importe quoi. Faites que je n'ai rien détruit entre nous.

A présent, Derek s'était détourné de Stiles n'osant le regarder en face. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille qu'il fut quelque peu rassuré mais il n'osa toujours pas se retourner.

Stiles : Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu attendes les moments les moins propices pour me faire ce genre de déclaration ?

Derek : Je…

Stiles : Je vois que tu ne sais pas toujours pas ce que signifie le mot rhétorique. Tu n'es ni connu ni pour ton sentimentalisme, ni pour ta subtilité. Tu es arrogant et têtu comme une mule, tu n'as pas l'esprit d'équipe.

Plus le flot de parole allait de l'avant, plus Derek se recroquevillait sur lui-même mais l'étreinte se resserrait également autour de lui.

Stiles : Tu as bien des défauts, tu es tout ce que j'ai décrit à la fois mais je sais que tout ça n'est qu'une armure que tu t'es forgée pour éviter de souffrir. Je le comprends et je l'accepte tout à fait parce que tu m'as également prouvé que tu étais loyal, gentil et tendre alors maintenant tournes-toi vers moi s'il te plait.

Lorsqu'il le fit, Stiles vit l'incompréhension qui marquait ses traits et comprit alors que malgré tout ce qui les unissait Derek était peu rassuré. Ils étaient tous deux fait sur le même moule manquant de confiance en eux.

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek et je serais ravi de t'épouser.

Derek _lui tendant une petite boîte _: Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de traditionnel mais… enfin, je… si elle ne convient pas… je peux…

Stiles_ posant _: Silence, grand bêta, elle est magnifique. Je serai honoré de porter les armes de ta famille.

Il les avait vu dans un des livres empruntés à Derek, chaque clan en avait une la distinguant des autres mais quelque chose l'intrigua, Derek y avait ajouté leurs initiales entrelacées. C'était une magnifique chevalière en platine.

Cet après-midi là, tous deux profitèrent de ces quelques heures pour éviter de penser à l'arrivée imminente de plusieurs races différentes qui allaient devoir s'entendre entre eux et cohabiter. Ils allaient devoir se comporter avec beaucoup de diplomatie. Stiles ne doutait pas un instant du fait que c'est lui qu'on chargerait de jouer les tampons. Il adorait la meute et tous ses membres mais il devrait vraiment apprendre à ne pas compter que sur lui.

Les premiers arrivants furent Salvatore et Harley, roi et reine des loups-garous accompagnés d'une partie de leur meute. Les choses ne tardaient pas à se compliquer avec l'arrivée des 3 autres sœurs de Stiles deux d'entre elle s'étant unies à des vampires et la dernière à un loup-garou qui pendant un temps avait été le pire ennemi de Salvatore. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être électriques. Les discussions durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, les vampires ne pouvant restés à la lumière du jour, ils finirent la soirée par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Les jours se succédèrent se ressemblant entre entraînement et recherche. Il fallut près de deux semaines pour faire des petits pas dans la bonne direction, tout ne se passa pas évidemment sans heurts. Les races qui se trouvaient face à face n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre et Stiles devait au moins deux fois par jour éviter un bain de sang. Et aux vues de ce qui apparaissaient devant le manoir Hale avec l'air d'une souris qui se jetait littéralement dans la gueule du chat, Stiles doutait que les choses iraient en s'arrangeant.

Nick plongé dans des livres jusqu'au cou n'avait rien remarqué avant que Stiles ne touche son épaule.

Stiles : Je crois que tu as des visiteurs. Je pense que si on veut éviter une catastrophe, il vaudrait mieux nous dépêcher.

En effet, Stiles n'avait pas tort. A peine, arrivé sur le seuil de la porte que deux loups-garous et un blutbad se tenaient déjà devant deux voitures l'air menaçant. Les personnes à l'intérieur des véhicules semblaient plus morts que vifs, paralysés par les 3 êtres qui se tenaient face à eux.

Stiles : On se calme, ils ne représentent pas une menace.

Nick : Vous pouvez sortir, ils ne vous dévoreront pas.

Timidement comme s'ils étaient prêts à rebrousser chemin au moindre signe de menace, quinze personnes sortirent. A la grande surprise de Nick, il s'agissait des castors et des rats, des wessen que Nick avait aidé ces derniers mois à qui il avait prouvé qu'un Grimm n'était pas qu'un simple croquemitaine. C'est cela qu'ils expliquèrent à Nick quand celui-ci leurs demanda la raison de leurs venues. Ils avaient décidé que pour une fois, ils ne seraient pas les spectateurs mais les acteurs de leur destin.

Bien sur, la situation se compliqua davantage car il était hors de question pour les wessen de cohabiter avec loups-garous, blut-bad et vampires aussi fut il décider de les conduire au manoir des Argent pour une partie et chez le père de Stiles pour l'autre. De fait, la confrontation avec Chris Argent aurait pu être bien pire , Chris était raisonnable et savait parfaitement les enjeux des jours à venir.

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient enfin réuni toutes les informations et savaient désormais où se rendre. Demain, ils partiraient vers leur destin quel qu'il soit mais en cette veille de grand bouleversement, Derek offrit à Stiles la plus belle des surprises. Dans la clairière de sa demande en mariage avait été érigé un autel, le prêtre officiait. Ils avaient leurs amis et leur famille à leur côté. Ce jour là, Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore idée que ces paroles allaient s'avérer dans les heures suivantes,on ne peut plus véridiques…


	14. Chapter 14

La dernière partie arrive avant l'épilogue, attendez-vous à quelque chose de particulier ? La fin laisse la place à votre imagination et j'ai décidé de vous envoyer épilogues après ce chapitre.

Njut, : Merci pour ta review voici la suite

**Chapitre 13 : La boîte de Pandore III**

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore idée que ces paroles allaient s'avérer dans les heures suivantes, on ne peut plus véridiques. Deux jours plus tard, dans le vol qui les menait vers le lieu de l'ultime confrontation, le silence était lourd. Loups-garous, wessen et humains se tenaient dans le même appareil mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser montrer leurs dissensions.

Stiles regardait Derek endormi contre son épaule, il semblait tellement paisible et sur de lui alors que leur destin se jouait. Il s'agissait certainement de la manifestation de son contrôle et son assurance d'alpha. Peu à peu, Stiles bercé par le son des battements de cœur de Derek, finit par s'endormir. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Nick et Monroe eux ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil, parlant à voix basse, ils se remémoraient des derniers mois qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, au petit matin, chacun savait qu'il leur faudrait attendre la tombée de la nuit pour que le groupe soit complet. Les vampires étaient arrivés la veille en jet privé et les attendaient à une centaine de kilomètre de là. Quand Stiles et Nick avaient révélé l'endroit où se situait la boîte avait laissé bouche bée la plupart des personnes présentes. Enfoui, pour que jamais personne ne le découvre, la boîte se trouvait sous Stonehange.

Ici et maintenant, devant les ruines de Stonehange, Stiles et Nick étaient parvenus à réunir plusieurs peuples ennemis dans un unique but éviter la fin du monde. Il aurait été trop beau qu'ils se trouvent seuls en ce lieu.

Salvatore : Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les empêcher de vous suivre.

Stiles : Sois prudent Harley m'échappera, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Salvatore : Toi aussi, fais gaffe à tes fesses, tes sœurs me tueront.

Ils avaient convenu de la stratégie à adopter, les autres feraient diversion pendant que Derek, Nick, Monroe et Stiles pénètreraient dans les entrailles du site. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour éviter la catastrophe annoncée.

A la tête de leurs opposants, il y avait le capitaine Renard, Nick n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait. Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du cercle de pierre, le monde bascula, même la rumeur de la bataille ne leur parvint pas. Comme indiqué, sur les différents ouvrages qu'ils avaient étudiés, appuyant à la base d'un des menhirs, le sol s'ouvrit laissant place à un escalier de pierre. Tous les 4 se regardèrent, chacun puisant dans l'autre, la détermination dont il avait besoin. Stiles avança d'un pas ouvrant la marche quand il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette main appartenait à Derek. Sa chaleur le réconforta et ils firent ensemble les derniers pas qui les menaient à l'obscurité vers un destin qu'ils étaient prêts à assumer.

A l'aide de torches électriques, ils purent avancer à l'intérieur des chemins tortueux qui circulaient sous le site et sur des kilomètres dans la campagne environnante. Avançant, prudemment sachant qui avait permis de créer ces protections. Ils ne doutaient pas un instant que Merlin, le célèbre enchanteur avait tout fait pour que ce lieu reste inviolé durant les 1500 dernières années. Aujourd'hui, c'était à leur tour d'assumer les responsabilités que la destinée leur avait donné.

Un premier piège se présentait à eux, Derek les fit reculer d'un pas face à un corridor. Il lança un morceau de pierre sur le sol. Plusieurs dizaines de flèches sortirent des murs.

Stiles : Super et on fait comment pour sortir de ce piège sans se faire transpercer.

Derek : Je m'en charge, il doit y avoir un mécanisme permettant de le désactiver.

Stiles : Et tu fais comment, petit génie. Tu es rapide mais pas assez pour toutes les éviter.

Derek : Tu oublies que je suis un loup-garou. Regarde et admire le spectacle.

Utilisant, ses pouvoirs de métamorphe, il laissa ses griffes pousser. Puis d'un bon, il s'agrippa à la voûte et traversa le corridor en quelques instants. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand de l'autre côté, Derek leur fit signe de s'avancer.

La progression fut lente entre les pièges et les énigmes et enfin un labyrinthe se dressa devant eux. Pour eux, c'était la dernière étape qui les mènerait à l'ultime épreuve qui les attendait.

Stiles : Bon à vous de choisir Derek ou Monroe. Vos sens de loup devraient vous permettre de trouver la bonne direction.

Suivant leurs sens aiguisés, ils traversèrent le labyrinthe sans encombre se retrouvant en face d'un mur comportant des idéogrammes. Grâce à une combinaison qu'ils avaient découverte au travers de leurs recherches. Soudain, tous les sens en alerte, Monroe et Derek firent quelques pas en direction de la sortie de du labyrinthe.

Derek : On a de la compagnie. Il ne manquait plus que les squelettes. Allez-y devant, Nick et toi, on prend en charge ces horreurs.

Stiles et Nick se lancèrent un regard d'approbation. Et non sans leur avoir recommandé de faire attention, ils foncèrent dans l'ouverture qui venait de se faire dans le mur.

Ils poussèrent le chemin sans se retourner, ne voulant pas que leurs compagnons respectifs s'aperçoivent des larmes qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. Chacun d'eux savait ce qui les attendait, la légende d'Arthur n'était pas tout à fait la réalité. Au moins, savaient-ils que Nick et Monroe ne risquaient rien.

**Flash back**

Stiles refermait l'un des livres, leurs pires craintes à Nick et à lui venaient de se confirmer.

Stiles : Ce que nous venons de lire, ne fais que confirmer les rêves que j'ai fait.

Nick : C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Stiles : Merlin et Arthur ont fait ce qu'il fallait à l'époque, c'est eux qui ont fermé la boîte enfermant à jamais l'esprit qui s'était emparé de Morganne. Ils sont parvenus à sauver le monde.

Nick : Oui mais à quel prix.

**Fin du flash back**

Ils avaient en sorte que personne ne les suive, Stiles avait déclenché le piège pour que Monroe et Derek ne les suivent pas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que leurs compagnons disparaissent en se sacrifiant en même temps qu'eux. Nick et Stiles savaient et les deux corps qu'ils trouvèrent ne firent que le confirmer, il n'y avait rien à faire, ils mouraient en refermant la boîte.

Comme dans leur rêve, chacun d'un côté de la porte, ils retirèrent leurs colliers, l'insérant en même temps.

Stiles : Ensemble.

Nick : Ensemble.

Ils commençaient le décompte quand chacun sentit une main se poser sur la leur.

Derek _murmurant _: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils déclenchèrent la clé, une explosion de lumière jaillit, puis Stiles sentit le néant l'emporter…

**A suivre**


	15. Epilogue 1

Epilogue initiale de cette histoire, voici l'épilogue que j'avais choisi initialement d'écrire.

Njut : Merci pour ta review voici la suite.

**Epilogue**

Une lumière aveuglante sortit des ruines laissant les protagonistes du combat, un instant sans réaction. Puis, la terre trembla et dans un nuage de poussière l'entrée qui s'était ouverte au milieu de Stonehange. Scott fut le premier à comprendre, il ressentit la puissance de l'alpha entrer en lui ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Derek était mort. Il savait alors ce qui lui restait à faire prenant son courage à deux mains.

Scott : Ca suffit ce combat n'a aucun sens. Ils sont morts, ils sont morts pour empêcher notre destruction. Je sais que nous n'avons rien de commun mais ces 4 personnes sont mortes pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre. Ils méritent qu'on respecte ce pourquoi ils se sont battus.

Et le miracle se produisit pour la première fois depuis des siècles dans un geste quasi simultané, ils s'inclinèrent devant le site dans une prière muette. Puis, peu à peu, ils quittèrent le site. Seul, Scott, Allison, Salvatore, les sœurs de Stiles et leurs compagnons restèrent jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube pleurant silencieusement.

Le retour aux Etats Unis fut une véritable torture pour Scott et les autres. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard par le biais de deux lettres que Scott retrouva un peu la pais de l'esprit.

_Scott, mon frère,_

_Tu as été et tu seras pour toujours mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ._

_J'avais fait mon choix bien avant de prendre cet avion. Rien n'aurait pu m'en_

_Dissuader. Veilles sur ceux qui me sont chers, Derek aura besoin de toi. _

_Ne lui reproche rien, il ne sait pas. Veille sur lui et dis lui à quel point, je l'aime._

_Adieu, mon ami, mon frère_

_Stiles_

_Scott,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, Stiles et moi auront disparu pour toujours._

_C'était notre choix, rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu changer ça._

_Je te laisse mon héritage, tu es désormais le dernier représentant de la meute Hale._

_Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur mais je suis persuadé que tu sauras ne pas les reproduire._

_Bonne chance et adieu,_

_Derek_

Scott était resté là à fixer ces deux lettres un moment avant que les larmes se mettent à couler. Il se jura ce jour là d'être digne de la confiance que ses amis avaient placé en lui.

**Un an plus tard**

Scott était de retour en Angleterre, un an jour pour jour après la bataille qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait demandé à Allison de le laisser faire ce voyage seul, il en avait besoin pour dire un dernier adieu à ses amis.

Scott : Salut, les gars. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais tant de choses ce sont passées cette année. Allison et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Nous sommes à l'université désormais et avons obtenu notre première année. Qui l'eut cru, moi en fac, et en plus en fac de droit. C'est grâce à vous. Je joue aussi les ambassadeurs entre les wassen, les loups-garous et les vampires ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Vous avez réussi au-delà de vos espérances, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais les affrontements sont terminés. Adieu mes amis, reposez en paix.

En s'éloignant des ruines, il sentit une brise le frôler, il se retourna et aperçut quatre silhouettes blanches qui lui souriaient.

**Fin**


	16. Epilogue 2

Le deuxième épilogue de cette histoire vous attend il n'y en aura pas de troisième qui clôt définitivement cette histoire.

Njut : Merci pour ton message comme prévu voici ma deuxième idée de l'épilogue. N'hésites pas à laisser un message, si ça te plait.

**Epilogue 2**

C'est à cet instant qu'ils déclenchèrent la clé, une explosion de lumière jaillit, puis Stiles sentit le néant l'emporter. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il ne vit qu'un épais brouillard l'entourait. Il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, puis tout lui revint en pleine figure. Dès que la réalité le rattrapa, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui, Derek, Monroe et Nick.

C'est à cet instant qu'il vit apparaître Nick à son tour, puis Monroe. Ils étaient réunis mais Derek était toujours aux abonnés absents. La panique commença doucement à le gagner aux souvenirs de leurs derniers instants. Derek n'avait pas hésité un instant, le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que tout. Il était prêt à l'accompagner jusque dans la mort. Quand il sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer, il ne put s'empêcher des larmes couler tant son soulagement fut grand. Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était résigné à quitter ce monde, laissant derrière lui son compagnon, ses amis et sa famille.

Derek _lui murmurant à l'oreille _: Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé m'abandonner.

Stiles : Mais la meute, ils ont besoin de toi.

Derek : Non, ce sera difficile bien sur mais je sais que Scott prendra parfaitement mon relais. Avec moi, c'était la lignée des Hale mais j'ai transmis mon héritage.

Stiles : Tu savais mais depuis combien de temps ?

Derek : Aussi longtemps que toi, j'ai tout préparé. Scott va devoir encore mûrir mais Allison saura l'aider dans sa tâche. Je t'aime Stiles pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Derek, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure qui commence.

Monroe : Je dois avoue que ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais du paradis.

Voix : Ce qui est tout à fait normal parce que vous n'y êtes pas.

La brume se dissipa pour laisser la place à deux personnes qui se tenaient face à eux. Pour Stiles, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité des personnes qui se tenaient face à lui. Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

Derek : Alors où sommes-nous ?

Voix : Vous êtes dans les limbes entre deux mondes. Pour vous, deux choix s'offrent, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez ou nous accompagner vers Avalon.

Stiles : Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de rester à Avalon, Merlin.

Derek : Stiles, tu délires.

Stiles : Je ne me trompe pas n'est ce pas.

Merlin : Je suis bien Merlin et Arthur est bien la personne à mes côtés. Si nous sommes restés ici c'est parce que nous avions fait notre temps sur terre. Guenièvre et Lancelot étaient prêts pour régner mais ce monde n'était pas prêt à accepter la relation que nous entretenions Arthur et moi. Avec notre disparition, c'était la fin d'une ère, nous n'appartenions plus au monde qui se construisait. C'est à votre tour de faire ce choix.

Les quatre amis n'eurent pas beaucoup à réfléchir.

Stiles : Nous retournons dans notre monde.

Quelques instants plus tard, un portail s'ouvrit. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent, puis se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent vers ce portail. Bien des défis les attendaient encore mais tant qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, ils sauraient les affronter.

**Fin**


End file.
